


Awakened

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Ambush, Awakened Abilities, Awakened Powers, F/M, Ice Powers, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: It was dark out.Cindrii and Pororoca had been ambushed by a couple of thieves while on their way home. Cindrii wasn’t a fighter, had never taken part in a fight, and before he could register what was happening, his instincts kicked in and he had fled.





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Pororoca belongs to jacketyjackjack #222002 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

It was dark out.

**[Cindrii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=15669481)** and **[Pororoca](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32463165)** had been ambushed by a couple of thieves while on their way home. Cindrii  _wasn’t_ a fighter, had never taken part in a fight, and before he could register what was happening, his instincts kicked in and he had fled.

His muscles burned as he ran down the city’s streets without direction — the only sounds he registered was of the blood in his ears and his own labored breathing — and soon turned down a darkened alleyway to hide while catching his breath.

Instead, he slammed into something solid with enough force to knock him back. Dazed, he sat there, his chest heaving between sporadic, dry coughs. It was a dead end.

_No, no, no_.

That’s when he heard her.

“Look what I found,” the foreign voice purred. “You  _must_  have something of value for me after that fiasco, little mouse.”

_Oh no_. Dread filled the skydancer as her footsteps softly, steadily echoed on the stone. He pushed himself to his feet, and, at a loss for what else to do, turned to face her, his back pressed to the wall.

The light from the street easily stretched far enough to generously illuminate him while simultaneously shrouding the thief in darkness. He only realized that she was holding a dagger when the small blade managed to catch the light. Shaking with an impending anxiety attack, he glanced past her, willed his guard, his only means of protection, to appear.

“Now, we can do this one of two ways,” the female told him, her tone nonchalant. Cindrii’s attention snapping back to her, hugged himself as he realized that she now stood just out of arm’s reach. “Either you give me everything of value and then I stab you,  _or_  I slit you open and take it anyway.”

He numbly stared at her, breath caught in his throat.

Confusing his silence for refusal, she swiftly swung for his neck without warning.

The male sucked in a breath and stiffened.

His sight went black.

The blade never touched him.

Though it felt longer, his sight fully returned seconds later, and he blinked with newfound confusion. The thief was still, abnormally so, and it took him a moment to realize that she had been  _frozen_  mid-swing.

A fresh wave of panic bubbled up. He accidentally knocked the statue over as he hastily tried to scoot around it — didn’t dare look when he heard what sounded like glass shattering.

Reaching the street, Cindrii stopped short as another form steadily approached. Immediately recognizing it as Roca, he couldn’t help the relieved sob that escaped him, and he rushed to hug her before she could say anything.

He was  _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
